ObiWan VS the cold part 2
by ExpressoChick10
Summary: So many people liked this I deicded to write a secound one. lol Lets see what happens shall we?


Yoda was meditating and noticed a bottle rolled to his feet…

Yoda: Headache I have…painrelivers I need…look like painreliver they do…

Yoda then popped one of the pills in his mouth …much to his surprise everything started swirling together…

A few minutes later …

Obi-Wan: Master Yoda are you alright?

Yoda: who is this yoda you are talking about I already told you my name is Foozle

Obi-Wan: No…you are master Yoda…head of the Jedi council…

Qui-Gon: Master Yoda…are you feeling all right?

Yoda: I'm fine…

Just then Master Yaddle walked by…

Yoda: to go I have to …talking was nice to you 

 He then walked and followed Master Yaddle …

An hour later Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had headed down to the library to see if they could help master Yoda cure his strange and sickly disease (or so they thought)…And where interrupted when they heard a strange giggling sound. Obi-Wan let his curiosity get the better of him and followed the sound till he found Master Yaddle sitting in Yoda's lap in the corner of the library.

Yaddle: Oh Foozle you're so funny

Yoda: try I do 

Yaddle: Do you want to come over for dinner tonight? (Batting her eyes at Yoda…I mean Foozle)

Yoda:  Busy I am not 

Yaddle: So I'll see you tonight at about…sixish?

Yoda: Sixish it is then 

Yaddle: Bye 

She then left…that's when obi and Qui entered Yoda's view and sat down beside him.

Qui-Gon: Master Foozle …Are you sure you're all right?

Yoda: fine I am…date I have…hottie she is

Qui-Gon then cringed at the thought of yoda and Yaddle…He looked over at his padawan…Obi-Wan had apparently thought the same and was spazing out…

_Poor padawan…_ Qui-Gon thought as he propped him against the chair

Yoda: Matter what with him?

Qui-Gon: Oh he has a mental problem…nothing we can do… 

Yoda: Oh…Shopping I must go…come with me you must…

Qui-Gon: Oh ***remembers the last time they went shopping* **(to find out what to happened before read the story … "Yoda the Jedi master or the short grumpy Muppet" By me!)

Yoda: come…The boy too…

An hour later…

Yoda: How like this do you?

Yoda then came out of the dressing room at 'Stacy's' wearing a leather jacket with jeans and boots (Imagine that…creepy isn't it?) 

Qui-Gon: It's nice…how a out something a little more…

Yoda: Try the other one I will 

Obi-Wan then finally come around…

Obi: Master where are we?

Qui-Gon: Shopping with Yoda oops I mean Foozle for his date tonight…although from what he says he won't…

Obi-Wan: MASTER…Shut the heck up I don't want to know…Please just keep it to yourself…

Qui-Gon then got this HUGE smirk on his face…He happened to like make his padawan cringe…*Mental slap…Masters do not harm there padawan's in any way! * Qui thought…still grinning evilly 

Yoda: Like this you will

Yoda then walked out of the dressing room wearing a brown-fringed jacket with a tye-dye shirt and a headband…and sandals

Obi-Wan: That looks like one of your outfits…

Qui-Gon then glared at his padawan //**Pay for that you will…scrubbing the kitchen with a toothbrush //**

Qui-Gon; Master Foozle…are you sure…

Yoda: Take this I will…Headache I have…

Yoda then pulled out the bottle of…pills …Qui-Gon noticed that it looked familiar…but he couldn't place where he had seen it before…

An hour later…

Yoda knocked on the door…

Yaddle opened the door…funny she looked different then she had earlier…Yoda entered…

Yaddle: Groovy outfit  

Yoda: Like it you do?

Yaddle: It reminds me of something that Qui-Gon has…

Yoda: The boy said the something…think Qui-Gon is a pot dealer I do 

Yaddle: Oh I was wondering…could you fix my dishwasher? 

She asked batting her eyes again…

Yoda: Sure…

He then headed back to the kitchen…

An hour later…

Qui-Gon: Yoda…I mean Foozle…I am not going even to ask…but how did you get stuck in that dishwasher?

Yoda: For the last time I am NOT Foozle and I have no idea how I got in here…My hair is stuck around the drain please hurry…

Obi-Wan: Master Yoda…What are these?

Obi-Wan asked holding up a bottle of…pills with out a label

Qui-Gon then recognized the bottle and grabbed it from his padawan and tucked it in his pocket 

Yoda: Painreliver it is…more I need… 

Qui-Gon then took something out of Yaddle's medicine cabinet…He didn't read the label but tore it off instead…and hand it to the great master Yoda after he escaped from the dishwasher...

Yoda: thank you…If hear about this anyone does Dead you will be…

He said walking out of the apartment…

Qui-Gon: Okay….

Obi-Wan: Master…what exactly did you give yoda?

Qui-Gon then looked at the torn paper in his hands…**CRAP** it was a prescription…**Prozac**…AAAAAAAAAAAA 

Qui-Gon: Oh…Padawan…Listen now is not the time to lecture on the demons of drugs…I accidentally gave him some Prozac…

Obi-Wan: WHAT DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YODA WILL BE LIKE IF HE ACTUALLY TAKES THE STUFF? MASTER HOW COULD YOU? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PHCOLOGICAL HELP I WILL NEED AFTER THIS...I'M ONLY A KID I DON"T NEED THIS!!!!!!!!!!

Qui-Gon: Padawan calm down…it will be okay… 

Obi-Wan then rushed off to meditate…He did not have to deal with this…this is Qui-Gon's problem.

THIS is not Fair…WHY ME? I didn't give him the first…WAIT why does Yaddle have Prozac?

Qui-Gon then went to find Master Yoda…

A few hours later Obi-Wan ventured back to his (and Qui-Gon's) apartment. Much to his surprise the room was clouded with smoke. 

Qui-Gon: Shut the door man

Yoda: Shut the door you must…

Obi-Wan then followed the voices and found Qui-Gon and Yoda smoking…something Qui-Gon grew.

Obi-Wan: I thought smoking…stuff was against the code.

Qui-Gon: It was yoda's idea dude.

Yoda: Ohhh look at the pretty swirls… 


End file.
